customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1938 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald and Florence Gill *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1938-1992), Brave Knight Corporation (1951-present), Nickelodeon (1980-present), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': 1938 *'First heard': Farmyard Symphony (a Silly Symphony short) *'Area used': Worldwide Originally a Disney sound effect, it debuted Farmyard Symphony in 1938. This sound effect was recorded by Florence Gill, since she voiced Clara Cluck, and this recording sounds a lot like Clara's voice. Starting in 1980, Nickelodeon acquired this sound effect. Then in 1992, The Hollywood Edge would added it to the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library. Sound Effect Description Funny, Single Chicken Squawks ( I.e. Pointing Something Out To Rooster ) . Essentially a Disney sound/vocal effect, probably produced by a voice actor. Used In TV Shows * The Angry Beavers * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Looney Tunes * Back at the Barnyard * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard often for The Foley Family segment in "Earth to Loonette.") * Big Time Rush * Ben 10 (Heard once in "Midnight Madness.") * Ben 10: Omniverse * Boy Meets World * Breadwinners * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "The Ceremony" and "Where Angels Fear to Grunt.") * CatDog * Chowder * Clarence * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard in the pilot "The Chicken From Outer Space.") * The Doodlebops * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Heard once in "Official Ozian Exam.") * Ed Edd n Eddy (Heard several times as a running gag.) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Family Guy * Feelings * The Fairly OddParents * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard once in "‘Homesick’.") * Hey Arnold! * Johnny Test * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kid vs Kat * LazyTown (Heard once in "Pixel TV.") * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Loud House * MAD * The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "Cracks a Yolk") * Mr. Bean (TV Series) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Men and Little Miss (Heard once in "Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers," "May the Best Pet Win!," and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well.") * Power Rangers * Pucca * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Farmer Sploshy.") * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Sesame Street * Shaun the Sheep * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks (TV series) (Heard once in "Pest of a Guest.") * Soulcalibur: A New Legend * Spliced (TV Series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "The Secret Box," "Squirrel Record," and "It's A SpongeBob Christmas.") * Stuck in the Middle (Heard once in "Stuck at the Movies".) * Superjail! (Heard in "The Superjail Six.") * Teen Titans Go! * Tiger Troops * Tiny Planets (Heard once in "A Chorus Line.") * Tom and Jerry Tales * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * The Wacky Days * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) (Heard once in "Smokey and the Racers.") * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Yin Yang Yo! Movies * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) * The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989) * Animal Farm (1954) * Animal Farm (1999) * Babe (1995) * The Book of Life (2014) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Chicken Run (2000) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * In Search of Santa (2004) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) (Heard when revealing that a voice actress had provided chicken sound effects for Disney cartoons.) * Riara's Series Saga 2 (2017) (A chicken squawk was heard when Bing Bong Crashes his car into the castle.) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Son in Law (1993) * The Star (2017) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) Shorts Stories * Farm Fresh Stanley (2001) (Stories) Commercials Logos Video Games PC: * Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise (PC Game, 1993) * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Heard once in a TV commercial for Cluckin' Bell.) * Let's Explore the Farm With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Living Books - Green Eggs and Ham (1996) * Toonstruck (1996) (Video Game) Sony PlayStation: * Cartoon Network Racing (Video Game) Sony PlayStation 3: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Heard once in a TV commercial for Cluckin' Bell.) Microsoft Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Heard once in a TV commercial for Cluckin' Bell.) Nintendo DS: * Cartoon Network Racing (Video Game) Nintendo Wii U: * Yoshi's Woolly World Sega Pico: * Great Counting Caper with the 3 Blind Mice (Video Game) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show".) Promos Videos Station IDs * Teletoon - Chickens (2003) Trailers * Mr. Magoo (1997) (Trailers) Logos UK & Israel * Elrom (2000) Other Media * Pencilmation Bumpers * Nickelodeon Bumper: Farm Animals YouTube Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 (Heard only once in the Saban English dub versions of "The Piximon Cometh" and "Flower Power.") Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects from Hell